Star-Crossed Bloggers
by AnonymousUser3426
Summary: Two unlikely friends on the internet miraculously run into each other on the other side of the screen in the real world. Oh, and they're both countries. Crushing on each other. Awkward. EstoniaxJapan/EstPan crackpairing at its finest. Will contain sidepairings in some chapters. And no, I don't know where I'm going with this story.
1. Chapter 1

"Ah!" Estonia stumbled, nearly dropping his precious computer. "That was close..."

"Nani...?"

He looked down to see he had knocked over a fellow nation. "Anna andeks, I didn't see you!" He tilted his head in slight confusion. "I-I mean, I'm sorry! Th-that was so very rude of me! Are you hurt? Oh no, if you're hurt, then Russia..."

A hand covered his mouth. "Please calm down, I'm fine...?"

"Estonia."

"Estonia? You're one of the Baltics. Yes, I know who you are." Japan nodded once, getting to his feet.

"You do?"

"I've been on your blog, it's very nice. But I've seen you shipping USUK, I believe?"

He turned a ghostly white. "D-don't tell!"

"Oh, I won't," he laughed softly. "I never said I didn't ship it."

"Wait, you follow my blog? Who are you on there?" Estonia's eyes widened in surprise.

"I am otaku_lover_2067," he stated proudly.

"No...no way! Really?" This was certainly a surprise, and a bit of an embarrassment. He had developed a crush on this mysterious user, only to find out it was Japan all along!

"Hai, that's me." He gave a small smile. "Bit of a surprise?"

"Oh! Yeah, very! I never expected to meet an online friend in person!"

"Friend...I think I'd like that." Japan bowed respectfully. "I must be off, but be sure to message me, okay?"

He nodded in agreement and watched him walk away. "I can't believe this, I was crushing on Japan!" Estonia shivered a little. "So why am I not upset about that?"

"What?" Lithuania asked.

"Nothing!"

* * *

"This is getting weird, he usually isn't in a good mood for so long." Latvia observed him nervously as Estonia whistled happily, messaging some otaku_lover_2067 or something. "It must be a girl..."

"A girl? Oh, how wonderful! He's so lucky to have someone!" Lithuania clasped his hands together and fangirled like Hungary. "I'm so glad he's happy!"

"I-I'm talking to Japan!" he blurted out quickly.

"Ohhh, he likes Japan!"

"I did not see that coming!" Latvia gasped. "That's kind of weird, I didn't think they knew each other."

The second eldest flushed a deep red. "I don't like Japan! We...we just blog together a-and talk a lot, that's all! Nothing else!" They stared at him curiously before leaving, Lithuania winking at him on his way out. "That was close..." He opened up his document again, checking it for grammatical and spelling errors.

No, it just wasn't right. Anyone who was given this would laugh until they passed out. Or pee themselves. Knowing Japan, it would most likely be the latter. "So I might be gay," he mumbled. "I never saw THAT coming. No, it's not may. I AM gay. Wow...maybe I should play games to take my mind off of it." He launched it without another thought. "Murder..." he mumbled, focusing entirely on the game.

"That's kind of disturbing."

Estonia fell out of his chair. "J-Japan?! What are you doing here?!"

"Russia let me in," he stated simply. "You're playing Yandere Simulator, good choice. What panties did you choose?"

He facepalmed. How could he ask something like that with a straight face?! "Never mind," he sighed, exiting the demo. "How did you even get Russia to let you in?"

"I rang the doorbell, and he said, 'Oh, it's Estonia's boyfriend Lithuania and Latvia were talking about', so I was let in."

"Ughhhh..." he groaned. Why must this happen to him?

"What is this?" Japan looked at the document pulled up before the game was launched.

"D-don't read that!" Estonia tried to take the mouse, but Japan simply pushed him away.

 _Dear Japan, I don't even know why the hell I'm typing this, you'll never see it. I guess I'll just rant a bit. I can't believe you were otaku_lover_2067 the whole time. The mysterious user whom I had a crush on was you!_

He paused his reading, a light blush adorning his cheeks. He cleared his throat and continued.

 _This was a huge shock to me, of course. But after I had found out the truth, I wasn't that upset, just relieved that I knew who they were at last. I guess they were closer than I ever thought possible, it is a big world. After that, I visited your blog even more, reblogging so many of your posts. I was fascinated by your qualities as a person. Like how your eyes are that nice shade of amber, your straight, shiny black hair, the little kimonos you wear, but my favorite thing has to be your smile. If it's there, it's meek, shy. I savor the brief moments where I can witness it. Gee, this sure sounds cliché and sappy, huh? Silly me, always rambling. The point is, I love you. Yeah, I know, the Japanese aren't really fans of affection. It's a shame, really. All you need is love. Oh god, did I just quote The Beatles? I must REALLY be out of it. I'll probably delete this later, heaven knows how you would react if you actually saw it._

Japan rolled his eyes at the sheer irony of it all.

 _Well, I guess that's it. My poor computer..._

 _\- The Personification of Estonia, a lovestruck dork_

Japan finally got to the end of the document, trying to process what he had just read. He pushed back the chair with a 'thump', then noticed his friend in a fetal position. "Uh...hello?"

"Did you read it?" Estonia asked, unmoving. He nodded. "All of it?"

"Hai." He swallowed, trying to choose his next words carefully. "N-no one has said such things about me before...Estonia, I...where are you going?!" Japan quickly bolted after him as he booked it out the door.

"Stupid me, why did I leave that up?! I should've deleted it! I'm such a tobu! Jumal kurat võtaks!" He finally sat down on a park bench after running for a few minutes. "I'm really out of shape," he wheezed. "Going outside isn't as fun as the computer. That's how we met...heh, I should've known Japan would be the one shipping Spamano. You gotta love it."

"Estonia! Estonia!" a voice called. "Modotte kimasu! Watashi ni hanashite kudasai! Kudasai..."

"Japan?!" Estonia tried to pull him up

off the ground. "What happened?!"

"I...shouldn't run so much at my age, I suppose..." Japan slumped back into his chest tiredly. He didn't question it, instead picked him up bridal style to carry him back to the house. "What are you doing...?" he asked half-heartedly.

"Taking you home, you need to lie down for a while."

"I'm fine, really..." he insisted. "I can walk on my own."

"I'm still not letting you." It took about ten minutes to get back to Russia's house, and Japan had fallen asleep. Estonia chuckled softly and placed him in his bed. "You really are beautiful." He brushed some stray hair out of his face when a hand grabbed his.

"Stay..."

He flushed a dark pink and obliged, getting in with him. "Ma armastan sind."

Russia peered in a little while later, confused by the lack of noise. "Oh." He smiled softly and left them be. After sending Hungary a few pictures, of course.

* * *

"Nngh..." Japan slowly opened his eyes. What happened? Oh yes, Estonia had carried him back. Wait, Estonia...

He gasped in surprise as he found them hugging each other gently. He blushed and carefully took the glasses off his face, setting them on the bedside table. "Oh." He was kind of, dare he say, cute without them.

"Hng..." The Baltic sighed softly, pulling him closer in his sleep.

"A-ah!" Japan gasped as he felt him bury his face in the back of his neck contently. Japan could barley turn his head to face him. "He smells like coconuts," he mumbled, drifting off to sleep again.

* * *

"MIDA VITTU!" Estonia cried, falling out of bed with a thud.

Japan jerked up immediately. "Estonia! Are you alright?!" he shouted.

"I-I think so...why are you in my bed? W-with me?"

"You put me here when I collapsed earlier, I believe."

He groaned, rubbing his back. "That's right! And you asked me to stay with you."

Japan coughed nervously. "Right...um, Mr. Estonia?"

"Yeah?"

"You were, um...holding me. V-very closely t-to your body."

Estonia's eyes widened. "You mean...I was snuggling with you?"

He averted his eyes shyly. "Yes, you were, I suppose. I moved your glasses." He nodded towards the table.

"Oh yes, thank you." He slid them on carefully.

"Did you say something to me right before I fell asleep? It was in your language."

"Said something? Let's see..." he racked his brain for a moment. "Oh, th-that. I said ma armastan sind."

Japan tilted his head. "What does that mean?"

Estonia shook his head. "I-I can't tell you."

He moved forward, expression hardening. "What did you say earlier?" he asked again, slight annoyance written across his face. "Tell me."

"It means...aw man, you'll hate me for this. It-it means I love you in Estonian."

"N-nani?!" he gasped softly. "You...are you sure...?"

He laughed lowly. "Yes, I'm certain. I told you it would make you hate me."

"I..." Japan began, but all words slipped from his mind at that moment. Then he made a bold, unexpected move, grabbing his hands.

"Japan?"

"Ah...aishiteru..." he whispered, his face growing an impossible shade of red.

"Does that mean...I love you in Japanese?"

"Hai, it does." He flinched slightly as Estonia stroked his cheek softly, but didn't object.

"Thank you," he teared up slightly.

"Don't cry, you'll smudge these." Japan took his glasses from him and admired his face. "Ah...your eyes are a lovely shade of blue."

"Yours are a nice brown. I see so much hate for brown eyes on tumblr, I don't know why." Making one of the boldest moves he has done in his life, Estonia cautiously pecked his cheek lightly.

Japan jumped, wide eyed. "Y-you just...ah..."

"Yeah...I know you don't like physical contact, I'm sorry."

He touched his cheek softly. "I'm not."

"You're not?"

He shook his head. "Estonia? M-may I?"

"What?"

Japan nervously bit his lip, then brushed his mouth against his lightly. "That."

"I..." Estonia slowly brought a hand to his lips, a slight warmth still clinging to them. "Why?"

"Y-you didn't want me to do that? I-I'm sorry, I just thought maybe it was okay! I suppose it-it was not-"

"Japan, I'm not mad at you. But...why me? Why not Greece, o-or America?"

"Because watashi wa anata ga watashitoisshoni itaidesu." He chuckled at his confusion. "I want you to be with me."

"You do? Me? Really? You're not just saying that? I don't..." He sighed contently in his arms, closing his eyes. "I want you to be with me, too." Estonia returned the kiss eagerly, hoping it would last a while longer. "I love you."

"I love you too..." Japan brushed a few stray hairs out of his face. "And I know that can't be bad."

"Yeah...and you know what? I don't care what Russia thinks. He can stick his opinion where the sun don't shine."

"Do what with it?" Russia asked.

Estonia jumped before facing him. "I-I said...that if you don't approve of me and Japan's relationship, you can stick it where the sun don't shine!" he shouted bravely. "And I'm not afraid of you!" Lithuania and Latvia gasped from outside the door. Russia leaned forward, an unreadable expression on his face. The smaller nation shoved Japan behind him, ready to defend.

"How wonderful!" Russia cheered.

"Excuse me?" He sputtered in disbelief.

"I'm so happy you've found someone! Vodka to celebrate!" He strode off to the kitchen.

"Weird..."

"So you do like him?!" Lithuania asked excitedly. "I knew it!"

"Hello, Lithuania-ah! Stop that!" He wheezed after being crushed into a hug.

"Japan, are you going to be staying with us?!" Latvia squealed. "Did you spend the night here, too?!"

"Well, I..." Japan licked his lips slightly and went silent again. "I was feeling tired yesterday, and Estonia was kind enough to share his bed with me. So yes."

Lithuania squealed and jumped around with the younger boy. "He's got a boyfriend!"

"Get out!" Estonia cried, shutting the door on them. "Oh my..." He glanced over at his new 'boyfriend' nervously. "I'm terribly sorry about that."

He shook his head. "Oh no, it's alright." His blushing face proved otherwise. "They meant no harm, I'm sure." He nodded.

"What would you like to do now?" He went to his computer. "Should we announce that we are a couple?"

"We are?" Japan asked in surprise, panicking when he saw the hurt expression on his face. "I-I mean, if you feel comfortable with that! I do..."

Estonia's face brightened as he nodded. "I tagged you in this." He nervously clicked 'post' and left the computer. "Now then..." he took his hand in his, "there's a meeting today, sadly. What shall we do?"

A thoughtful expression crossed his face. "Tell them?" He nodded once.

* * *

"SO TODAY'S CONFERENCE HAS STARTED RIGHT NOW! I'LL GO-"

Estonia raised his hand, and everyone leaned forward to listen. "Actually, I'd like to make an announcement." He motioned quietly to Japan as he took his hand. "Me and Japan are...are..." The words caught in his throat. Japan gave him a worried look and cupped his face. "Japan..." Estonia slowly closed the distance, the entire world watching. Many gasped.

"Ah...are in love," he finished quietly. Silence.

"Well don't just sit here, you bastards!" Romano yelled. "Stand up!"

The world stood up and clapped, America throwing in a few whistles. "Go Japan, my man!" France casually slipped a rose in Estonia's hand with a wink.

"H-here..." He held it out shyly.

Japan gasped in surprise before taking it. "It's beautiful..."

"Like you." Some countries ooh'ed (Spain, France, America, Prussia, and Denmark) at this little display of affection.

"Arigato..." They cheered again as the new couple kissed for the second time.

"I approve!" China shouted over the commotion. "Someone's finally got him to come out of his shell after all!"

"Chinaaaa!" he whined. "Shhhh!"

He rolled his eyes. "If he's ever bugging you, just poke directly under his right shoulder. It's a pressure point."

Japan sputtered again, red as Spain's tomatoes. "You're cruel!"

"Yaoi." Hungary not-so-sucessfully tried to control her nosebleed. Austria handed tissues to her and sighed.

"Sehr gut. Well...anyone else want to come out? Anyone?" Germany half-joked.

America fidgeted a bit. "I-I do." Everyone stared at him curiously.

"Me and Iceland...are together!" Everyone gasped a second time.

"I did not see that coming!" Japan shouted.

"He's right, you know..." the Nordic spoke up softly.

"Me and Romano are, too!" Denmark yelled proudly. More gasps.

"Shut up, Danish bastard! I don't have to take this!"

Prussia laughed, shoving him out of the way. "Here's another shocker for you all! I have awesomely won over the awesome Norway!"

"I can't believe he called someone other than himself awesome!" Italy clapped.

"I don't mean to brag, but..." Poland yanked France over, "my boyfriend is totally fabulous!"

He gave a wink. "It is true!"

Japan looked slightly disappointed at the realization of his OTPs not being canon after all. "Aw, it's okay Japan! At least me and Germany are together!" Said German hissed something in his own language angrily.

"Oh, I'm glad to hear that. Anyone else?"

"Well actually, me and Russia..." China trailed off.

"Great! IT IS CANON!" Estonia and Japan fangirled like the weebs they are.

"Aiyah, you people are crazy!"

"That's your opinion." A few were taken back at Japan's snarky retort, but everyone started to laugh.

"It's nice to know everyone accepts us."

"Hai, I agree. There's nothing left to worry about."

"Well actually, there's still your countries' citizens-"

"America!" Iceland clapped a hand over his mouth. "They've gone through enough today! It can wait."

He chuckled sheepishly. "Yeah...so how did you two meet?"

"Well, it's a little embarrassing. I met Japan on tumblr and well...I got a crush on him without knowing who it was. What about you, America?"

"Ah! Good choice! England left in a hissy fit after a meeting, and Icey gave me licorice. Then we talked about our weird ass brothers for a bit."

"What?!" Denmark yelled. "We're totally cool!"

"Sure. Anyways, we got along great, and I made him laugh a few times. He said he didn't have friends, and I could be his first one. Then I...I kissed his cheek and he hugged me and stuff. The end!"

"America!" Iceland elbowed him as he laughed.

"Denmark?"

He grinned. "Great! My turn!" So me and Roma were hanging out-"

"He got drunk off his ass and that's all there is to it!" Romano interrupted. "He just confessed and kissed me then fell asleep!"

"Yeah, well I woke up to find you at my side."

He blushed. "I-I couldn't leave you..."

"Awesome! Now it is mein turn! Ahem!" Prussia cleared his throat. "Denbutt kicked me and Norway out so we could have fun together! Not that kind of fun." He wiggled his eyebrows as Norway sighed. "We hung out a lot after that, because I found him to be almost as awesome as me. But we were sitting around once when West wasn't home, and he got all sad, saying he thought maybe Iceland didn't love him."

"Wh-why would he think that?" Iceland stuttered. "The big brother thing...?"

"Ja. But I reassured him and we hugged for a second, and then..."

"Prussia..." Norway's voice had a warning undertone as Prussia gave a wolfish grin.

"As I was saying...and then we had an epic tickle fight."

"Sweet! Who won?" Denmark bounced excitedly.

"The awesome me, of course!" Norway slunk down in his chair. "Aw, cheer up Nor Nor! I think it's cute!" He muttered something illegible behind his hands.

"That's so adorable! Uh, what about you, Poland?"

"I'm glad you asked! Well, Francey Pants here used to wear dresses-"

"That was a tunic!"

"Whatever. I got him to try on some of mine, and he looked like so gorgeous! I mean, I'm so jealous! I put on one of my other dresses and was like 'wow, we should totally go out and eat at a fancy restaurant like this!' And he said 'oh my gosh you are right!' So we did, and we got a LOT of stares! Don't people know it's like rude to stare?"

"I suppose..."

"But we had an awesome dinner while looking fabulous! I was like 'we have to do this again sometime!' and France was like 'oui, I cannot wait!' The end!"

Everyone looked confused or had no expression. "Oh, um...congrats?" England choked out. "Italy, your turn."

His face brightened. "Si! Germany was trying to catch me because I run from training a lot, but I was too slow and he caught me! I was all 'nooooo!' and he was like 'Germany smash!' I gave him a hug so he'd calm down, but I um..."

"He tackled me to the ground!"

Italy waved him off. "Whatever. So Germany was staring up at me, and he was stuttering a lot while his face turned red! It was real funny and cute!" Germany growled softly. "See? He's doing it again! I tried to say something, but my cuore, my heart, was going ba-dum, ba-dum!" The countries aaw'ed. "So I looked at him too, and then I said 'avvitalo' and we kissed! Germany was sooooo surprised! He couldn't really get up with me laying in him, but that's okay because he really wanted to kiss me!"

He sunk lower in his seat. "Says who?!"

"You didn't move away, you made this sighing noise and your shoulders relaxed as you like melted-"

"That's enough..." he sighed.

Prussia smacked him on the back. "Good job, West! Someone's getting laid tonight!" He laughed after Germany smacked him.

"I'll go next," Russia spoke up. Everyone nodded, a little scared of what would happen if they told him no. "I was at dear China's house, and he made some good for me! Willingly, not because he was forced..." England and France shrank away in fear. "Anyways, that silly pet panda of his jumped on my face!"

China shook his head with a sigh. "He helped me get it off, and we stared into each other's eyes for a while.

He asked me if I would leave him alone like everyone else has done...and I said no." He fiddled with his sleeves. "He cried, and I held him until he stopped."

Their faces turned sympathetic. "Mr. Russia, sir, we're very sorry we didn't realize this."

"Oh, little Latvia, it's alright." He unknowingly squished his brain again. "I didn't want to bother you guys with my silly troubles."

"Ugh," he grunted from discomfort.

"Mr. Russia, I think you're hurting him."

Russia looked at Japan, then back at Latvia. "Oh...sorry." He backed off, making everyone's eyes widen.

"That was a risky move," Estonia whispered. Japan just shrugged.

* * *

"We have 200 notes on our 'coming out' post," Estonia confirmed. "Isn't it great that our followers, wonderful people we don't even know, care for us so much? Here's the reblogs. 'Congrats!', 'I hope you two are happy', 'sending best wishes', and..." He trailed off with a deep frown. "Oh dear."

Japan shoved him over. "What? What is it?"

"'You two are disgusting faggots, and I am ashamed to have you as my country'," he read out loud with a grimace.

"I should've expected that, Estonia. Estonia?" He glanced over at him nervously.

"Why can some people be so rude?" he asked himself. "I don't like it at all."

Small arms hugged him from behind. "I know. We'll get through this, just remember that. It's only one person, right?"

He didn't look up, a small tear running down his cheek. "It's not fair, it's just not fair..."

"I know it isn't, I'm sorry." Japan strained his ears as he mumbled something. "What was that?"

"My name...my human name...is Eduard von Bock."

His eyes widened in shock. "You trust me that much?" A small nod. "Then my name is Kiku, Kiku Honda."

"I love you, Kiku. Please don't leave me. Please..." Hands grasped the back of his uniform unsurely.

"I won't ever leave you." They held each other for what felt like hours, but it could have been minutes.

"My country needs gay marriage rights," Japan whispered against his chest. "I'm trying very hard, but it's a slow process. The best we have is a proof of partnership, if that makes sense."

"I understand. I have some rights for couples as if they were married, but that isn't quite enough. Maybe...maybe I can f-fix that with a little more w-work and d-dedication...oh Japan, ma armastan sind!" Estonia sobbed openly, letting Japan move his glasses.

"I know. Aishiteru, Eduard." He could only whimper in his language softly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Feel better?" Japan asked, brushing away a few tears of his own.

"Not much, what about you?"

He smiled sadly. "No."

"It's getting late, do you want to go back home?" Estonia asked.

"Hm...no. I can stay here, if that is okay with you."

"O-oh yes, of course! You're always welcome here. I just don't have two beds..."

Japan laughed softly. "Just share it like we did last night."

He perked up immediately. "You mean it? Even though you have a personal bubble thing?"

"You popped the bubble a long time ago, I'll be fine."

Estonia grinned brightly, his happy attitude returning. "Great!" He peeled back the sheet, gesturing towards the bed. "Ladies first."

"Lady?!" Japan tackled him onto the bed with a growl. "Who do you think you're calling a lady?"

Estonia giggled as ten fingers wiggled into his sides. "Okay, okahahay! I'm sorry!"

He stopped tickling him with a small smile. "Kawaii."

"What? No, not me." His glasses slid to the end of his nose. "I can't possibly be."

Japan took his glasses and set them aside. "Don't want to break these in your sleep."

"Who said anything about sleep? I want to talk to you..." He let out a sleepy yawn.

"I'm sure it can wait until tomorrow."

"Fine. Hey Kiku?" He felt the other country turning to face him.

"What?"

"I love you." No hesitation this time.

"I love you too...Eduard..." They fell asleep to the sound of each other's heartbeats.

"What were you wanting to say last night?" Japan stretched, making a few joints pop.

"Oh, I just wanted to know if you ever sing. I know it's a weird question, don't know why I bothered asking. Do you?"

"That depends if you do or not."

Estonia flushed. "A little, if I'm alone. Were you wanting to sing with me?"

A small nod. "Hai, I'll start. You'll probably know this one off of tumblr."

"Okay, I suppose that's fine. I just hope I don't sound very bad." Japan shook his head. "Seriously, I might!"

"I don't mind. Are you ready?"

Estonia saluted him. "Yes sir!"

 _"Mama, just killed a man_

 _Put a laptop to his head,_

 _Bashed him up,_

 _And now he's dead."_

Estonia laughed softly. _"Mama, his life had just begun_

 _But now he's gone,_

 _And thrown it all away."_

 _"Mama, ooooooh,_

 _He had to die,_

 _If I'm not blogging by_

 _This time tomorrow,_

 _Carry on, carry on._ " They locked eyes, grinning. _"Because nothing really matters..."_

Estonia cleared his throat and pretended to play a guitar. _"I see a little gif of a cat,_

 _SO CUTE! SO CUTE!_

 _He is riding a turtle!"_

They sang together on the next part. _"Slenderman and furby,_

 _Very, very frightening me!"_

 _"GALLIFREYAN!"_

Japan laughed at Estonia's opera voice. _"Gallifreyan!"_

 _"GALLIFREYAN!"_

 _"Gallifreyan!"_

 _"GALLIFREYAN!"_

 _"Doctor Who?"_ A deep breath. _"GERONIMOOOOOOOOOOO-O-O!"_

 _"Loki's just a poor boy,_

 _With a lot of feelings_

 _HE'S JUST A JOTUN BOY,_

 _FROM A JOTUN FAMILY_

 _SPARE HIM HIS LIFE_

 _FROM ODIN'S A+ PARENTING!"_

Estonia could hardly breathe from his laughter. _"Sammy dies, and Dean cries."_

 _"A-po-ca-lypes!"_

 _"No, they will never win,_

 _Never win!_

 _No, no, no, no, no, no, no,_

 _Oh Mofftiss mine,_

 _Mofftiss mine,_

 _Mofftiss mine,_

 _Give me Sherlock!"_

 _"When will we get_

 _Season three-"_

 _"Season three-"_

 _"Season threeeeee?"_ Lithuania and Latvia had long ago hidden in the cabinets from all the noise.

"That was perfect, Japan!"

Japan gave a single nod. "You were wonderful as well, even if it was just a silly parody. You like singing, yes? Have you ever written songs?"

"Well...a couple. Nothing you'd probably be interested in, just some little-"

"I would like to see one," he interrupted.

"Are you sure? It's mostly just a bunch of unfinished verses packed together. But I can pull them up for you." Estonia launched the Word document hidden in a secret folder. "There we are."

Japan leaned forward, watching the glowing screen. "Do you have music?"

"No, I don't. I thought maybe I could ask America about that the next time I see him. That is, if he doesn't give me something too hardcore."

Japan laughed. "Like the Uptown Funk Waluigi remix?"

"Don't get me started on that thing!" he cried. "I still hear that thing in my dreams..."

"Sure you can."

Estonia mockingly gasped. "Now look here Kiku, you are the woman in this relationship, so I may say whatever I please."

"Is that so?" He narrowed his eyes. "You'd like to see me in a dress?" He wasn't disappointed to see a blush rise up to his ears.

"N-no! I didn't mean that!"

"Maid's outfit?" he smirked.

"Stooooop! I don't want a repeat of the April Fools thing!"

His face darkened. "Oh yes, that. Regrettable."

"It's a good thing tumblr can't hear us right now, we'd be covered in feminists."

Italy popped up. "I wouldn't joke about that if I were you! Some of the readers may get upset!"

"Readers? And where did you come from?!"

He smirked before disappearing out the window. "Fourth wall breach..."

"What the hell was that?"

"Eh, I dunno." Estonia reached out and touched his nose. "Boop!"

Japan raised an eyebrow. "You dare boop me?"

He nodded, biting his lip. "I dare."

"Punishment..." He shoved him back on the bed roughly, nuzzling his cheek.

"You know, for a guy that seems to keep his distance, you really do like personal contact." A small smirk played out on his lips. "I never would have guessed you were a dandere, though I should've known."

"What's wrong with that? I'm just glad you aren't a yandere, right?"

Estonia batted his eyelashes. "Oh, I wonder what panties I shall wear today? Better check Senpai's shrine!" He stood up, pretending to inspect some objects. "Ah, yes. The apple he took a bite out of. Let me lick it..."

Japan coughed, probably trying to cover up a laugh. "You're weird!"

"Me? Didn't you invent tentacle p-"

"No!" he squeaked, blushing madly. "Why would you bring up such a thing?"

He smirked. "It's funny and you get all flustered about it."

Japan sent him an evil grin. "Wife-carrying contests!"

"Hey!" He pouted adorably. "They can be fun! Me and Finland won last year's! Wait...Japan, I need to ask you something."

He tilted his head. "Hai?"

"Will you be my wife?"

Japan's jaw dropped. "I hope you are not trying to propose so early in the relationship!"

"Wha-no! I mean for this year's Carry Your Wife competition! We already established you're the female, and you're easy to carry. Then my whole country can see my new partner!"

He ignored the first comment, leaning forward. "I'm listening."

"Okay, so here's how it goes..."

* * *

"Um, wouldn't it be a little unfair to the other competitors since some aren't countries like us?"

"Don't worry so much, Japan. You'll age quicker. Now then, there's a few positions I can carry you in. This is the piggyback carry, very simple." He lifted him onto his shoulders. "You'll have a nice view up there. Next is the fireman's carry, which is also used in wrestling. Don't ask how I know that." Estonia threw him over his shoulder like he weighed nothing.

"Ah! This is a little uncomfortable!"

"Sorry. And the last one is the Estonian-style."

Japan raised an eyebrow. "How is that one?"

"Wives and husbands, today marks our annual Wife Carrying World Championships! Thank you all for being here today!" The competitors looked up to see the announcer was actually Finland. "I love sharing my sport with you all! This time I'll be with Mr. Sweden!" Sweden waved hesitantly. "And I'd like to introduce two very special guests!

"Here we go." Estonia took Japan's hand and held his breath. "We can do this."

"The representative of the country Estonia, with his new companion Japan!" The crowd went wild, a mixture of reactions surfacing.

"GO, JAPAN!" China yelled. "You can do it!"

"Go to hell, faggots!" a citizen growled, throwing an empty bottle. "You disgust me!"

America let out a hiss as he and the rest of the Axis, Allies, Nordics, and Hungary started to stand up. But someone already beat them to it. "FRATELLO!"

"MI SCUSI, BASTARDO?!" Italy reached for Romano too late, the elder quickly grabbing the man by the shirt. "YOU FUCKING PIECE OF HOMOPHOBIC SHIT! HOW DARE YOU STEP FOOT IN HERE?! HOW DARE-"

"Enough!" Finland yelled. "Sir, I must simply ask you to leave. Now." He scowled, dragging himself out the gate. "Sorry, everyone!"

Romano made eye contact with Estonia, giving a thumbs up with a wink. "You got this one in the bag, ragazzi!"

"Aitäh, Romano!" Estonia stood up straighter, all doubt leaving his mind at that moment. "We are going to win this. Together." The whistle blew, and he quickly turned him upside down with his legs over his shoulder. "Estonian carry!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Japan cried, arms flailing wildly.

"Grab onto my waist, silly!"

He shrieked, doing as he was told. "YOU COULD HAVE WARNED ME ABOUT THIS ESTONIAN CARRY OF YOURS!"

"Where's the fun in that?" He laughed happily as the crowd cheered. "Just don't let go!"

"What if the blood rushes to my head?!" He grunted as his head brushed the ground. "And be careful!"

"Oh, you'll be fine. Finland's still in one piece, isn't he?"

Finland visibly shuddered on Sweden's shoulders. "Luckily..."

"IS THAT WATER?!" Japan managed to squeak.

"Yep! Cannonball!"

"GAH!" he sputtered, coughing violently. "Why did I agree to this?!"

"It's simple, you love me too much to disappoint me!"

Not that he'd ever admit it, he was probably correct. "Are we almost done?! I don't want to drown!"

"You won't drown! We have a few more feet to go. And...done!" He grinned excitedly. "We're in sixth place! Do you feel better now?"

"No." He batted wet hair out of his eyes. "What are we doing next?"

"Let's see. Ah! We're going uphill! Remember not to let go!"

Japan sighed. "Alright, since it makes you happy. Whoah! It's bumpy!" He gripped his waist tighter, bouncing slightly. "You aren't going to drop me, right?"

"I would never! Wait, what..." Sweden came from behind, quickly running ahead.

"Hi, you guys!" Finland stuck his tongue out. "See you at the finish line!"

"Oh no you don't! Hang on, I'm going into warp speed."

"No, wait!"

Finland blinked rapidly as a cloud of dust comically appeared where the couple once was. "Wow."

"Yep," Sweden uttered lowly. "I guess we can safely say we lose this year."

"Meh, they deserve some happiness."

Japan bounced slightly, watching the couples behind them look baffled. "I wish you could see their faces right now."

"Me too. Now we're just going to climb over this log, no big deal. Don't bump your head."

He lifted his head, doing as he asked. "What's next? Ah!" He began spitting. "More water!"

"Fun, right?"

"No!"

He laughed. "I know, I just think you're cute when you're mad."

An annoyed huff escaped him. "How much further?"

"Not far, we're over halfway done. In fourth place, too! Now another log."

Japan grunted as his head made contact with the wood. "I thought you were going to be careful about it!"

"I am! Uh oh, look!" He pointed at the couples ahead.

"How will we catch up to them?"

Estonia rolled his eyes so far back in his head that he could probably see his brain. "I got it covered. Hold on tight, got it?"

"Not again..." Japan shouted in surprise as they jogged faster. "Are we winning?!"

"Yes! You can't see, but the finish line is ahead!" He crossed his fingers as they went faster than ever before.

"Are we-"

"WOOHOO! GO ESTONIA, GO JAPAN!" America let out his trademark laugh and set off a party popper.

"THE REPRESENTATIVES OF ESTONIA AND JAPAN WIN THIS YEAR'S WIFE-CARRYING COMPETITION!"

"No way..." Japan was turned right side up and embraced in a twirl hug.

"We did it, Kiku! We did it! We really did it!" Estonia laughed happily, kissing his already-red cheek. "We won your weight in beer!"

"Th-that's a lot!" Two full glasses were handed to them as the spectators went crazy.

"Well Kiku," Estonia clinked their glasses together, "terviseks!"

"Kanpai!"


	3. Chapter 3

"So...tell me again what we're supposed to do with all this beer?"

Japan looked thoughtful. "I know Germany, Prussia, and Denmark would appreciate us sharing a little."

"What about Ireland and Australia?"

"Okay, them too. But what will we do with the rest?"

Estonia paced back and forth. "Hmm...wait! We should have a big party and invite the whole world! How does that sound?"

"Chaotic. But if you're sure about this, I suppose I can't say no."

He cheered, twirl-hugging him. "You're the best!"

Japan wriggled wildly. "Okay, put me down please!"

"Sorry. So!" He set him down and ran to get paper. "We need to make invitations. What should they say? 'Gangbang at my place'?" Estonia burst out laughing.

"What the hell?! No!" Japan wrung his hands in disbelief. "Please don't put that!"

"Alright, alright. How about 'The whole world is invited'?"

"That sounds a lot better. Should we borrow Russia's copy machine for a bit?"

A chill went down his spine. "He won't let us use it."

"Of course I will!" They let out un-manly shrieks from the voice behind them. "On one condition!"

"Y-yes?"

"I come too!"

Estonia put on a somewhat convincing smile. "Of course! It isn't a party without Russia! Right, Japan?" He elbowed him gently.

"Hai, we would be honored to have you attend."

"Wonderful! My office is this way." Japan winked at his partner as they traveled down the somewhat ominous hallway. "There you go! First door on the right!" The Soviet nation left the couple stewing in their unease.

"He isn't trying to take advantage of us?"

"I guess not." Estonia took a sheet of paper off the desk. "Do you know any calligraphy?"

Japan smirked, writing 'yes' in beautiful script. "I'm guessing you don't?" He frowned, scrawling a messy word. "I can't read it, what does it say?"

"Showoff." He let out a squawk as his boyfriend grabbed him around his middle. "You're stronger than I thought, put me down!"

"Maybe I should've carried you instead!" Japan tapped his nose with a smirk. "Just because I'm old doesn't mean I'm crippled."

"Point taken, okay? Let me write the stupid invitation!" Estonia giggled as his feet met the earth again. "Thank you. Could you, um...help me with my penmanship?"

"Of course. Here, hold it like this." He carefully guided his hand, flushing at the contact. He gave a reassuring smile at the nervous look he gave him. "Don't press too hard. Good, nice, gentle strokes." He guided his hand up and down, side to side, almost hypnotically. "Well done."

"Thank you..." Estonia looked up to find their faces centimeters apart. "Kiku?"

"Yes?"

"May I...may I kiss you?" he asked shyly.

"You may." Japan bit his lip bashfully before allowing them to kiss briefly. "Um, you...you call that a kiss? That was a peck!"

"Should've specified." Estonia hissed, wiping that smirk off his face, this time with something longer than a mere peck. He, feeling a little bold, biting his lip to ask for entrance.

Japan shifted uncomfortably before pulling back. "I'm not sure if I'm ready..."

"That's okay, I'm sorry if it seemed like I was pushing you." He placed a hand on his cheek lovingly. "If I ever do anything that makes you feel the slightest bit uncomfortable, just say so. I won't be mad, I promise."

Japan gave a look of sympathy. "Did I disappoint you?"

"What? No, it's not that! I'm more concerned for you and what you're comfortable with." Estonia bit his lip in embarrassment. "But that just sounds weird."

Japan sighed, placing his hand on his. "I'll be okay. Shall we get back to the invitations?"

"We shall."

* * *

"Dude," America picked up a 12 liter bottle of soda, "this party is so awesome! But um, could you change the music? It's not knocking me off my feet, you know?"

Japan just stared in confusion. "No, I do not know what you mean."

"Fine, I'll show you!" He ran over to the DJ, whispering something to him. "Okay, I got it settled out!"

"Settled..?" He jumped about a foot in the air.

 _You make me dizzy, Miss Lizzy_  
 _The way you rock and roll_  
 _You make me dizzy, Miss Lizzy_  
 _When we do the stroll_  
 _Come on, Miss Lizzy_  
 _Love me before I grow too old_

Estonia popped out of nowhere. "Come on, Japan!" he laughed. "Let's do the stroll!"

"Yeah, now we're talking!" America gave him a high five. "Go Beatles!"

"Excellent choice! Dance with me, Japan!"

His eyes widened. "I don't know how to dance to this kind of music!"

"Me neither, let's look stupid together!"

Japan sighed, taking his hand slowly. "Do you know how to do the stroll?"

"No."

"I know how! Watch this!" America crossed his right leg over his left, then vice versa. Then he repeated the action, this time turning to the side. "Now you try! Stand on opposite ends, and make your way over to your partner!"

"Got it." Estonia maneuvered, swaying a bit. "Like this?"

"Yeah, you learn fast!"

Japan watched them, impressed. "Okay, here I go." He crossed his legs in the same fashion and made his way to Estonia. "What do we do next?"

"You hold hands, and keep doing the stroll!" A crowd had formed, watching the dance lesson. "Look, you're so good, everyone wants to do it too! Yo Icey, won't you join us?"

"Alright, I'm coming." The rest of the couples joined them, with Prussia surprisingly calm.

"It does have rhythm," he spoke softly. Norway nodded in agreement. Then as all songs do, it ended.

"That was actually fun," Japan beamed. "Wait, what song is this?" Estonia grinned at the familiar tune, placing his arms around his waist. "Wha-"

 _Something in the way she moves_  
 _Attracts me like no other lover_  
 _Something in the way she woos me_  
 _I don't want to leave her, now_  
 _You know I believe and how_

"Care for a bit of slow dancing?" Japan nodded shyly, putting his hands on his shoulders. "Good, now just follow my lead."

"Hai." They swayed slightly, Japan resting his head on his shoulders. "I want this moment to last forever."

"I do too, no matter how cheesy that sounds." Estonia raised his head, making them rub noses. "I feel like the luckiest man in the world."

"Do you, now?"

"Yes, and I bet you do, too." He nodded slightly in agreement, smiling.

 _You're asking me will my love grow_  
 _I don't know, I don't know_  
 _You stick around, now, it may show_  
 _I don't know, I don't know_

"I love you, Iceland." They glanced over at America. "You know that, right?"

"Yeah...I do." Iceland stood on his tiptoes to reach America, only to be turned upside down. "Hey!"

"Give them space, you guys!" Denmark laughed, attached to a flustered Romano's arm. "Great party!"

"Thank you," Estonia whispered politely, a bit distracted. "It's great to have all of you here tonight."

"Oi, Estonia! Someone outside says he needs to speak with you!" England shouted over the music.

"With me? Alright then, I'll be back." He made his way to the door, humming softly. "Yes, how may I help-" He stopped, eyes widening in anger. "You."

"Me." The man that had been kicked out of the competition stood there with a smug look. "Surprise."

"Sir, may I please ask of you to leave?" He spoke through clenched teeth, a false smile on his face. "Only ones who were invited can attend."

"I'm not here for the party, sir."

Estonia blinked in surprise. "You aren't?"

"Oh no, I'm here for you." The man smirked, pulling something out of his jacket. Estonia turned to run, but it was too late.

Bang.


	4. Chapter 4

"What was that?!" Poland jumped into Lithuania's arms. "That was loud! What made a sound like that?!"

"Please no. No." Japan sprinted towards the door, a crowd of nations following. "It can't be..." He skidded to a stop, seeing his boyfriend on the ground, and a man smirking. "NO!" He made a grab for Estonia, but the man raised the gun towards him and kicked the unconscious country in the head.

"You're next, you fag." America let out a hiss, jumping in front of Japan just in time.

"America!" Iceland yelled. Germany, France, Russia, Sweden, Romano, Denmark, and Prussia ran at him, only to be fired at as well.

"You...YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Everyone gasped as Italy tackled the man to the ground. "NOBODY HURTS MY FRIENDS, YOU MONSTER!"

"Dude, I didn't think he had it in him." Denmark sat up with a groan. "Everyone okay?"

"Nein," Germany whispered through clenched teeth. "Call the paramedics, now!" Poland nodded frantically, scrambling back inside. Some of them were crying, others were just looking on with blank expressions.

"You're going to pay for this," Italy growled. Norway came over to help restrain the man, and he looked over at Prussia helplessly, silently crying.

"Open your eyes, Eduard. Please open your eyes..."

* * *

"Any casualties?" Hungary asked the nurse.

"No, everyone is stable." The whole waiting room sighed with relief. "However, there were bullet wounds to multiple members of your party. Luckily, most of them wouldn't have been fatal."

"So they'll be okay?"

She nodded. "As for Mr. Von Bock...he's in the OR with Mr. Jones right now." Japan jumped up with a cry. "He was shot in the lower abdomen, and the bullet is lodged there. We're trying to remove it, but odds are he'll make a full recovery. Mr. Jones has a punctured lung, and Mr. Køhler had a bullet graze the top of his head. They'll be fine." She rested a hand on his shoulder with a smile.

"America," Iceland gasped. "He'll be okay too, right? You can fix his lung?"

"Yes sir, it isn't too late for him. You all are very brave, and I offer my condolences to you. You can see some of your friends now if you wish."

"Grazie, ragazza!" Italy jumped up and hurried to Germany's room with a grin. "Hold on, I'm coming!"

"Well, I guess we have to wait." Japan jumped as Iceland leaned on his shoulder with a sigh.

"Uh, no way, we're totally staying too." Poland nudged Lithuania to get him to nod. "All of us."

"B-but, your partners-"

"-aren't in critical danger. They'll be alright for a little while." Norway gave a small smile, shocking a few of them.

"I'm staying as well." China looked up with a few tears brimming in his eyes. "It's what they would want, anyways."

"Arigatou." Japan laid his head on Iceland's, drifting off into an uneasy slumber.

* * *

"Wake up!"

Japan yawned, looking up with a confused expression. "Where am I...?" Memories came flowing back, and he gasped. "Estonia!"

"Sit down, Kiku." China pushed his chest. "Everyone is fine, they've just come out of surgery."

"How long was I out?"

"Several hours, but it's okay." He gave him a comforting smile. "They'll allow you to see him soon."

"Thank you, China-san!" Japan threw his arms around him with a laugh. "How is Russia?"

"He's complaining that we thought a bullet could take him down," he chuckled. "Then he kept asking where his sunflower was."

"Sunflower?"

"That's what he calls me, it's cute. Isn't it?"

Japan smiled softly. "Yes, it is. What about everyone else?"

China pursed his lips. "They're fine, but Denmark and America are still not able to have visitors. You're very lucky he shielded you, that bullet could've hit you instead. I'm grateful you're alright."

"Would America be mad at me?" he asked nervously.

"Of course not! He's the one that protected you, it was his choice."

Japan smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Mr. Honda? And um...Mr. Steilsson? The nurse nudged Iceland awake. "They're ready to see you now. Rooms 212 and 219."

"Hmm?" he yawned sleepily. "I can see Alfie?"

"What are you waiting for?! Hop to it!" Poland gave him a shove. "Like, go to him, be his knight in shining armor!"

"He's going to be okay!" Japan spun China around. "Arigatou, everyone! I'll be off!" He darted down the hallway, weaving in and out between nurses. 209, 210, 211...212! The room number!

"Slow down, you might scare him." He didn't care, all he cared about was his beautiful Estonia.

"Kiku...?" he rasped. "Wha' happened to me?"

"Oh, Eduard..." The Baltic looked confused as he was nearly tackled. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"H-hurts," he hissed. "Don't hug so tight..."

"Gomenasai!" Japan grinned sheepishly. "I'm just so happy to see you! Do you remember what happened?"

Estonia pursed his lips. "At the party, England told me there was someone outside that wanted to see me, and then..." he trailed off. "He said he came for me, and then pain...it got dark, but I heard my name, I think." He shivered. "Where are the others? Are they okay?"

"Eduard," he sighed, "you weren't the only one shot. He tried to shoot me as well."

"What?!" He tried to sit up, only to yelp in pain. "What happened?!"

"Alfred saved my life," Japan smiled. "It could've killed me."

"K-killed you...?" he spoke softly. "We need to thank him once he's better."

"Of course. But...several more got shot."

Estonia tried to sit up again, but he pushed him back down. "How many?!"

"Um...seven, I think."

He finally jumped up with a gasp, partially out of pain. "SEVEN?!"

Japan just winced. "Yeah, one of them was Russia. They were just trying to protect-why are you crying?"

Estonia sniffled, rubbing his eyes. "It's all my fault, isn't it? If I wasn't an idiot, I wouldn't have gone outside."

"Don't say such things, you didn't know. I should've gone with you, so it was my fault as well."

"My side hurts," he grumbled, rubbing it softly. "Feels like it was hit by a hammer."

"It will get better, love."

Estonia grinned to himself. _Love_. "Promise you'll never leave me?"

"Of course I promise."


	5. Interlude

"America?" Iceland peered in at him. "Are you awake?"

"Mmhmm," he murmured. "I feel like shit."

"You're alive...oh, America..." He ran over, a huge smile on his face. "We were all so worried!"

"You should smile more," America swallowed. "Makes you look handsome. And cute. Not that you weren't already."

"I'm not cute!" he pouted. "Stop saying that!"

"Never." He coughed once, making Iceland's face turn sympathetic.

"You okay? Need some water?"

"I'm good, oh man. Bullets can't bring a hero down. How's Japan?"

"He's fine, but he thinks you're mad at him." Iceland gave him a sad smile.

"Why would I be mad?"

"Well, you could've died protecting him."

"Oh, that silly dude! I did what I knew was the right thing to do! It was my choice!" America laughed. "Tell him I said that, 'kay?"

"I will. Alfie, I'm going to go see my arrogant brother now, okay? He got his head hurt. Will you behave?"

"Of course I'll behave! You know me, Icey!"

"Yes, which is why I know you won't." He pressed a soft kiss to his head. "I'll be back soon."

* * *

"Oi bastard, you awake?" Romano poked the Dane's cheek.

"Hmm? Oh, Lovi! You're okay!" He reached across the beds to grasp his hand. "Do the bandages on my head look cool?"

"Oh, stop dicking around, you could've been hurt very badly!"

"Yeah? I wasn't, though. You could've been hurt, too. You're so brave..." Denmark squeezed his hand. "My brave little Italian."

"Yours?"

"Mmhmm, mine and no one else's. Roma, can I ask you a stupid question?"

"Shoot."

"Do you...do you love me?" He looked nervous, something rarely seen nowadays. "I mean, you may not tell me...but I think you do, right?"

"Fuck, of course I love you, Matthias." He cracked a weak smile. "Don't think otherwise, you fucker."

"Don't worry, I won't."

* * *

"Mr. Sweden?" Finland touched his hand gently. "You're probably asleep right now, but I just wanted to let you know that I love you. You're the bravest person I've ever met. Sure, I was scared of you at first, but there's nothing I should be afraid of now. I love you."

"Hmm..." Sweden shifted, squeezing his hand. "What happened?"

"Oh, I'm so glad you're alright!" He threw his arms around him. "You were shot."

"Yes, I remember." He looked down at his arm. "Damage report?"

"It's not serious, thankfully," Finland giggled in relief. "I could've lost you."

"But you didn't."

"Don't ever scare me like that again." He pressed a kiss to his forehead, making him chuckle. "Denmark is doing just fine."

"Figures." Sweden lifted his good arm, pulling him closer. "What about everyone else?"

"It varies." Finland took a deep breath. "America's fine."

"I figured he would be," he sighed. "He is America, after all."

"True, true."

Sweden turned to him with a small smile. "Thanks for caring."

"No need to thank me. I am your wife, after all!"

"Heh, I guess you are." Sweden looked off to the side. "J-Jag älskar dig."

"Mr. Sweden!" Finland gasped, making him wince. "Minäkin rakastan sinua!"

"Really? You do?" he asked cautiously.

"Didn't I tell you I'm your wife? You can be so silly sometimes, Mr. Sweden!"

"Berwald," he mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"Just Berwald is fine, Tino."

"Alright, I can allow that! Berwald..."

* * *

"Prussia?" Norway peeked in the doorway carefully. "I, uh...I brought you flowers. Amaryllis, is that what they're called? I, uh, I think you said they're your favorite once, something about meaning...determination and beauty, maybe pride, too. Um, I'll just put them here." The Nordic placed the vase on the table next to the ex-country's bed.

"Dammit, I'm not good with this romance stuff. So yeah, these are for you when you wake up." He looked down at the bandages on his torso. "You'd probably make a dumb joke right now, like...no guts, no glory?" he chuckled.

"Good one."

Norway jerked his head up with a gasp. "No way!"

"Yes way! It is I, THE AWES-" Prussia was interrupted by a coughing fit, "...ome Prussia," he finished.

He stood there in shock, only to dissolve into his rare bubbly giggle. "You're awake!"

"You don't say! Hey, what are those?" He turned to the Amaryllises. "You...you brought me flowers?"

"Yeah, I guess." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Good! I love them!" He plucked one out with a grin. "Call me girly, I don't care! I love this so much."

"Really?" Norway raised an eyebrow.

"Ja! Not as much as you, but ja!"

"O-oh," he blushed.

"You were always a cutie, Norwegen!" Prussia cackled. "And don't you deny it!"

"But-"

"Nein!" He pressed a finger against his lips. "You're perfect."

"Thank you..."

* * *

"Germany?" Italy poked his head in the room.

"Ja?" he replied.

"Oh, you're okay!" He pranced over, staring at his leg. "Does it hurt?"

"Just a little, I'll be alright. I've had worse, after all." He accepted his hand. "You were very brave back there, Italien. If you hasn't acted so quickly, that bastard could've hurt someone else."

"It was mostly adrenaline. I just...I just don't like seeing my friends hurt. I knew I just had to do something, even if it was just something small."

"It absolutely wasn't small, you saved everyone. I'm sorry for all the times I've been so hard on you." Germany looked away, ashamed.

"It's okay, Germany. I don't love you any less. I love you even more for being so kind to me." Italy placed his hand over his with a smile.

"Ja," he smiled back.

* * *

"Francey Pants?" Poland appeared at his bedside. "How are you? Like, fine, hopefully?"

"I'm fine." He took his hands. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." He looked down sadly. "I was worried about you."

"I was worried about you, too."

"Yeah?" Poland grimaced at the mark on his shoulder where the bullet had entered. "I hope it doesn't hurt too much."

"Painkillers work wonders." France let out a sigh. "How are the others?"

"They're going to be okay. I'm, like, glad you are, too."

"I'm glad." He sat back, golden locks flowing over the pillow. "Poor things."

"I know." Poland played with his hair. "You think you'll get out of here soon?"

"Oui, I will." He bit his lip worriedly. "I just hope this doesn't impact the future too much..."

* * *

"Sunflower!" Russia exclaimed happily. "And...more sunflowers?"

"Correct." China placed the vase next to him. "Do you like them?"

"Da!" He looked down at his neck sadly. "I want my scarf..." He touched the bandages carefully.

"We just don't want you to get hurt. You'll have it back in no time."

"Good." Russia held out his hand.

China took it, smiling gently. "Everyone else is okay."

"Even Estonia?" he asked.

"Yes, him too."

"Also good." He looked at his large hand on his small one. "I, um, I take them for granted, don't I? Little Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia. Why do I always hurt the ones close to me?"

"You haven't hurt me, Ivan."

"I haven't?" Russia gave him a look of surprise. "You're sure?"

"I'm sure. You'll never hurt me, ever." China latched on tighter.

"I would never."


End file.
